


'Normal' Life of Crimson and Silver

by Alitheia13



Series: Exorcist [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Exorcist!Gaku, Exorcist!Riku, Gen, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, Their relationship is hard to describe, can be seen as platonic/romantic, exorcist AU, how to tag again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia13/pseuds/Alitheia13
Summary: Can be read as prequel before Crimson Heir of Exorcist.Both Gaku and Riku have a secret. And that secret is… they’re Exorcist from an old family line. This is their story of how they attempt to live a normal live. Well… as normal as you can have with being an Exorcist as side (or is it main?) job.“I’m… sorry? I tried to make it as natural as possible at least.”“… You do know that nothing is natural from landing unscathed from third floor fall right?”“… Right, I forgot about that.”OrMy failed attempt to write something fluffy and funny since somehow it become slightly serious?
Relationships: Nanase Riku & Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Series: Exorcist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749148
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This... i don't even know what to say orz  
> I suddenly get inspiration to continue this after reading 'Crimson Exorcist' by Gumgami at ao3  
> Hope you guys enjoy ^^

A young teen around 16 years old sit on the bench at the park. His crimson hair swayed with a breeze, white breath come out from his mouth, evidence of how cold this night is. The young man stares ahead, sunset eyes land on the lake surface. Currently he is waiting, for his partner to arrive.

He doesn’t need to wait for too long, since after some minutes he see a small silhouette rushing toward his direction. Then he sees it, the silver hair of his partner. The man stops in front of him with slightly panting breath. The teen let the man take some breath first.

The man then looks toward the teen with a fond smile, silver eyes staring warmly at the teen. “Did I make you wait long, Riku?”

The teen named Riku smiled back, eyes as warm as the other. “Not that long, Gaku-san.”

After that the two walks side by side. Riku is the first one that break the silence. “So… how is your teammates?”

Gaku’s expression immediately blanks before scrunch to a distaste expression. “Riku… are you sure you and that brat is a twin? I’m pretty sure he is a devil himself, not an angel.”

Riku let out a laugh at that. “That bad huh. Well… I did read from report how much he has changed… but at the very least he is fine.”

Silver eyes stares at the younger in understanding. The topic of the older twin makes Riku feel melancholy sometimes, especially… after the red head learn the truth of why his brother leave. In the past Riku wished nothing more for his brother to return but now… with their other work Riku prefer Tenn never goes back with him, since Exorcist work is far more dangerous.

Both of them then stops walking and lean to the railing, more like Gaku is the one that leaning while Riku is standing beside him. The red head then glances at the older one.

“So… do you think you can do it? Working as idol and an exorcist at the same time will be hard you know…”

Gaku let out a sigh. “I will manage… I think. My old man really being stubborn with his decision making me as an idol. And it’s not like I can tell him that I’m an exorcist thanks to my grandmother from my mother side bloodline right?”

Riku nods his head at that. Exorcist, their existence only known by some people. Only some member of top government knows them as well. Officially they’re listed under special force, but truthfully, only the leader of the country, of Japan, that can control them.

Currently the head Exorcist, Nanase Mikado is the one that often make contact with the government and updating the condition of the supernatural world to the government. And in few years… that will be Riku’s job.

The red head let out a whine. “I’m worried alright… After all, with our line of work, sometime our common sense is screwed.”

Gaku sweat drops at that, but he agrees with that statement. He then sighs before ruffling Riku’s hair. “It’s alright, I will do my best to act normal.”

Riku give Gaku a worry glance. “I know you can act normal, what I’m worried is when you see a bad Yokai. Can so push down your instinct?”

The silver head only shrugs his shoulder. “We will see that later, and I’m not _that_ hot blooded.”

The younger one immediately sent a deadpan expression toward the older one, he even raises one of his eyebrow. “One month ago… ring any bell?”

“I’m… sorry? I tried to make it as natural as possible at least.” Gaku mutters out while rubbing his back head.

“… You do know that nothing is natural from landing unscathed from third floor fall right?”

“… Right, I forgot about that.”

Riku… feel really worry now.

-oOo-

Gaku really want to strangle something, no someone… This brat, this center of TRIGGER really wants to make Gaku’s patience snap… Riku won’t be angry if Gaku sent a curse to his older twin brother right? The younger won’t know.

Scratch that, Riku will definitely know. And the red-head will give him the _eyes_ , then he will be under the red head mercy. Sometime Gaku feel that Riku’s puppy eyes is the most deadly weapon his partner can have. Even the Head Exorcist folds like a wet paper seeing it.

He then focused back to the argument he currently he has with Tenn. What is their argument again? He forgets about it, since somehow currently they’re throwing insult toward each other. Gaku notices that Ryuu is trying his best to stop their fight. He feels bad for the older man, really. But Tenn just get in his nerve.

Suddenly he senses something and stops in the middle of the sentence, that gained the other two attentions. Ryuu stares at him in worry, even Tenn raise his eyebrow, blush pink eyes slightly paints with worry.

“Gaku…?” Ryuu mutters out

The silver head still stays silent, then a few second later he let out a breath and ruffle his hair. “I will search for a fresh air.” Then without any other word he walks outside. As soon as the door is closed behind him, he runs, as fast as he can towards the rooftop.

When he arrives as the rooftop he is greets by the sight of a yokai… A Bakeneko[1]. It stands with two feet, and as large as any grow up human. What make Gaku hair stand up is… he smells blood from the Bakeneko, human blood.

Gaku clicks his tongue, a tattoo of kanji for weapon (武器)[2] appeared at his right wrist skin. The tattoo glowed in soft silver glow and in his right hand grip a katana already being held. Its scabbard rest on Gaku left hip. He then enters a stance, ready to attack the yokai.

“I’m so glad that we got a break before another shooting.” Gaku mutters out.

He dashes forward and make a vertical swing. The Bakeneko sneer as it blocks Gaku’s slash with its claw. Gaku suddenly spin around, making the Bakeneko lost its balance. Using its lost balance, Gaku immediately slashes down, striking down the yokai, killing the yokai instantly.

Gaku let out a soft breath as the yokai body slowly dissolve into a dust. Before the silver head can put back his weapon, a door to the rooftop opens and someone is there.

“Gaku? What… Why are you holding a weapon?”

And Tenn is here. Gaku let out a curse then he let out a curse again when he sees another Bakeneko approaching the younger in high speed from another building.

“Tenn! Look out!”

Tenn only look at Gaku in confusion, before he can utter any words a palm covers his vision. And a voice, a very familiar voice, for Tenn, whisper near his ear. “Sleep… Tenn-nii.” Then Tenn’s vision engulf by darkness.

The Bakeneko coming closer with a high speed, but it is being intercept by a blur of red slamming it down from above. The collide with the red make the Bakeneko slammed to the rooftop floor, leaving a small crate on it. The red blur stands above the bakeneko majestically, it’s a fox, ruby colored fox with its seven tails fan out behind it. The fox let out a voice, making the Bakeneko scream in pain, and not long the youkai dissolve into a dust.

And with that… Gaku let out a relieved breath. His katana dissolve back into a light, returns back to a dimensional pocket that he creates with his spiritual power. He then glances to a teen than cradle Tenn in his embrace gently.

“Riku… Good timing.” Gaku mutters out with a smile

Riku wink towards him. “I’m glad that I was patrolling in this area.”

Gaku slowly walk toward Riku, and glances at Tenn what sleep in Riku’s cradle. “How is he?”

The red head looks down at his older twin, watching his older brother sleeping face with a smile before he answers. “He is fine. I think he will only think it’s a dream when he wakes up later.”

“I see… that’s good.”

“Really… You should be careful idiot. What will you do if Riku-sama is not in the area?”

Gaku eyebrow twitches at that, he turns around and see the ruby-colored fur fox walks toward him and Riku. The fox is one of Riku’s personal summon, Kougyoku no Kitsune[3], the strongest from all Riku’s personal summon, since among the younger’s fox summon, Kougyoku have seven tails. An evidence that the fox is old and strong.

And that strong fox somehow… have a personal vendetta with Gaku that even he himself doesn’t get it sometimes. No… Gaku has a suspicion… high possibility the summon is jealous. Because Riku often spend his time with Gaku.

Riku give his summon a look. “Kogyoku…”

The fox immediately goes to his master. “Sorry Riku-sama, I only told him the truth.”

Riku then sigh before he smiles toward his summon. “Can you patrol around the area? Just to make sure there’s no other yokai.”

Kogyoku bows, then a burst of flame surrounds him as he leaps toward another building and begin the patrol. The red head huffs before he takes out two piece of paper. The two piece of rectangular paper then glowed in red as Riku mutters out.

“Come to me. Menou no Kitsune[4]. Hisui no Kitsune[5].”

Flames engulf the paper on Riku’s hand, then two fox appears. One onyx-colored fox with one tail and one jade-colored fox with two tails. The two fox bows toward Riku obediently. The red head then nods at the two.

“You two know what to do.”

“Yes, Riku-sama.” Answers the two fox at the same time.

The two fox then stand in their height before run and enters the building, illusion already up. Menou and Hisui, two from seven of fox summon that Riku has. The two fox Riku’s just summoned have a specialty in illusion. Gaku is sure that Riku summon the two to clear up the path so that Gaku can return while carrying Tenn without anyone notice anything.

“Gaku-san. Menou and Hisui already clear the path. We will return to TRIGGER resting room, so that you can say that Tenn-nii is dreaming whatever he sees just now.”

Gaku nod his head. “Thanks Riku.”

Riku smile brightly toward Gaku. “Anytime for my partner!”

After that the silver head kneel down, and Riku help him by putting Tenn on Gaku’s back. And now they are walking with Tenn being piggyback on Gaku’s back. Riku steal a glance toward his sleeping older brother for so many times. And he will always let out a fond yet sad smile. So, Gaku decide to avert Riku’s attention.

“How’s your condition now Riku? Is you control better now?”

Sunset eyes blink owlishly before nod. “Yes, it’s far more better now. I haven’t had any attack yet since two months ago. My control over my spiritual power becoming better and better!”

They finally found out the reason for Riku’s sickness. No normal doctor can find the reason, but an exorcist doctor can’t be called normal. The doctor in Exorcist HQ tell them that Riku’s condition is caused by his strong spiritual power. It remains unpolished and uncontrolled, that’s why it began affecting Riku’s respiration system. Currently the red condition becoming more and more better. As long he can control his power regularly, Riku can do any normal activity without worrying for his lung anymore.

Gaku then smiles. “I’m glad hearing that.” He really is, after witnessing Riku’s attack… It’s more than enough. He doesn’t want to witness how much Riku struggle to keep on living all of this time, it scared him that he will lost the red head whenever it happens. He finally finds his partner… Gaku refuse to let anyone or anything take his partner away. Hence why he often train with Riku to control his power.

After some small talk they finally arrives at TRIGGER resting room and immediately enters when both sense that there’s no one inside. As soon as they enter, Gaku goes to the sofa and put Tenn there, laying the teen there.

Not long after the two fox, Menou and Hisui appears in the room. Menou immediately jump toward Riku in delight. The red head catches the onyx fox, thankfully Menou’s size is only around adult cat. While Hisui sit beside her master legs.

“We already done with our mission Riku-sama!” Says the onyx fox with its childish voice

Riku let out a delight giggle when Menou lick his cheek. He cradles Menou using one of his hand, while his other hand pat Hisui gently. “Good job you two. Thank you.”

The jade colored fox smiles toward her master. “Anything for you Riku-sama. Do you mind if I return first? I still feel slightly tired from yesterday mission…”

The red head nods his head. “You can. Once again thank you Hisui. And I’m sorry to call you when I know you’re still resting.”

Hisui let out a small laugh. “Please Riku-sama. We, the seven heavenly fox, will _always_ come to your aid. Call us whenever you need us.” And with a burst of flame Hisui disappear from there.

Gaku let out a whistle. “Loyal as always, that personal summon of yours.”

Instead of Riku, Menou is the one that replies to Gaku’s statement with proud tone. “Of course we’re. We will be always Riku-sama ally, until the end of Riku-sama’s time, we will always by his side.”

Riku let out a gentle smile before he snuggles to Menou’s fur and hug his summon tighter. “Thank you.”

The onyx fox nudge Riku’s cheek with his nose. “Anything for you, Riku-sama.”

The red head chuckle then glances at Gaku. “I think it’s time for me to leave now.” Gaku nods his head in agreement. Just when Riku walks toward the door, both Riku and Gaku sense a presence. The presence of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke walks toward the current room. The two immediately panics.

They then look around the room, searching for a place for Riku to hide. But there’s none of it. Thankfully, Menou, who still being hugged by Riku, snap them out from their panic.

“Riku-sama, you know I can hide you with my illusion right?”

The two exorcist blinks their eyes and face palms, feeling silly because they forget about Menou’s illusion power. The two then exchange a nod before Riku run toward one corner of the room near the door. With back toward the wall, Riku look down toward his summon in his cradle.

“Menou, please.”

Menou nod his head, before closing his eyes. And not long, both Riku and Menou form disappear from vision, and there’s only normal wall there. At the same time the door opens and Ryuu enters the room.

The brown-haired man looks around as he enters the room, before his eyes lands on Gaku then to the sleeping Tenn. Seeing the younger is sleeping make Ryuu tilt his head, since it’s rare to see Tenn fall asleep while they’re still working.

“Oh, welcome back Ryuu. Is it time?” Asks Gaku while seating on one of the sofa while reading a magazine.

“In 5 minutes, but it’s better if we go to the studio now.” Ryuu then glances at sleeping Tenn again. Gaku notices this and shrug his shoulder.

“The brat already asleep since I returned earlier.” Gaku put down the magazine and walks toward where Tenn’s sleeping, before he shakes the younger body slightly. “Oi Tenn wake up. It’s our turn now.”

Tenn stirs from his sleep, he slowly sits up while rub his eyes. He looks around in confusion. “Where…?”

Ryuu look at the younger in worry. “We’re at the resting room now, soon we need to go to the studio. Are you alright Tenn? Do you feel tired?”

The pale pink-haired teen shakes his head. “No, I’m fine…” Then his gaze land on Gaku. “Gaku… did you go to the rooftop earlier?”

The silver-haired man eyebrow rises in confusion, but deep inside he is actually panicking, praying that his acting can trick Tenn. “I was, then when I returned I found you sleeping on the sofa. Something wrong?”

Blush pink eyes stares at Gaku’s silver one, like searching for something. Gaku doing his best to maintain his calm face. Then not long Tenn sigh and ruffle his own hair while muttering softly. “It’s just a dream… There’s no way Riku is here…”

It is very soft, if not for Gaku’s closeness he won’t hear it. But he decides to pretend he doesn’t hear anything. He then stands up. “Let’s go brat, it’s our turn now.”

Tenn rolls his eyes, but he stands up from the sofa. When he stands up somehow his eyes lands on the corner… where Riku is. Both Riku and Gaku immediately tensed up, subtly for Gaku, even Menou blinks his eyes when he sees Tenn stare toward their direction.

Ryuu noticing Tenn stares toward the corner, voicing out his confusion. “Something wrong Tenn?” The brown-haired man glances toward where Tenn gaze at, and tilt his head since he doesn’t see anything. “There’s nothing there.”

The TRIGGER’s center goes silent before he shakes his head. “No… it’s nothing.” And leave the room first, Ryuu then follows not far behind him, with Gaku as the last one that leave the room. Before the silver head leave, he glances at the corner where Riku is, and give a nod. He might be can’t see Riku now, but he knows that his partner nod back him. And with that he leaves the room.

When Riku see there’s no one there he let out a relieved sigh, that’s scary. It will be disaster if Tenn see Riku, there will be so many question and Riku won’t be able to answer it without lying. And his brother will definitely know it when he lies.

Just when he wants to tell Menou to release the illusion, Tenn returns back to the room. Without realizing it Riku tense up, and tighten his hold at his summon. Menou becoming tense as well. They watch with bathed breath how Tenn goes to the table where his bag lay and put his phone there.

Riku closes his eyes, feeling scared. A few moment passes and Riku no longer can hear any voice. When he opens his eyes… he is already face to face with Tenn. Without realizing it Riku hold his breath, even Menou stares with wide eyes toward the human in front of him.

A few second… Tenn lean back and shakes his head. “What the hell am I doing… there’s nothing there… maybe I feel too tired…” He mutters out while walking outside

The red head wait for a while, when he no longer can hear any foot step. He immediately tumbling down to the ground while let out a relieved breath.

“The heck… Tenn-nii, you don’t even have any spiritual awareness… how can you sense me… Even Gaku-san have a hard time finding me when I’m hiding using Menou or Hisui illusion.” Riku whines out softly

Menou, who is still in Riku’s cradle, look up at his master. “Maybe it’s because you’re twin Riku-sama? There’s a legend that twins can know each other location when they’re near.”

Riku sighs, “It’s possible I think…” Then he looks down at his summon. “Menou, I hope you don’t mind that we get out from this building using your illusion. I don’t want to take any chance for Tenn-nii to see me.”

Menou smiles. “I will gladly do it!”

With that Riku leave the room and building under Menou’s illusion. As soon as he exits the building, he goes to the nearest alley, at that alley Kougyoku already waiting for them. Currently Kougyoku’s size is as big as a horse, so Riku can ride the ruby fox, and while still veiled by Menou’s illusion they go away from there via roof.”

Hours later Riku finally returns back to his apartment, the apartment he shares with Gaku. As soon as Kougyoku and Menou disappear, Riku immediately plopped down to the sofa and groans. Today was a hectic day, and he feel so tired. He’s so glad that he is being home schooled ever since the accident few months ago…

An accident where his close friend found out the truth of him. Riku can still remember the fear in his friend eyes when they saw how Riku defeat the yokai easily. They scared of him. Though their memory already being erased… Riku can still remember their scared eyes… so he decides, with his Guardian’s, Nanase Mikado’s, permission to be home schooled.

He snaps out of his memory lane when he hears the door of the front door being opened. Not long Gaku enters his vision. “Welcome back, Gaku-san…” Riku mutter out sleepily

Gaku smiles as he looks at Riku half-lidded eyes. “I’m back. I thought you’re already asleep.”

“Almost…” Then the red head whines out. “I feel too tired and lazy to move to the bed…”

The older man shakes his head before he goes closer to where Riku is. Without any words he carries the younger on his arms and walks toward the bed room. The red head doesn’t even protest, he just snuggling to the older man chest and sigh out in content.

Seeing how cute his partner is Gaku only let out a small chuckle. They finally arrive at Riku’s room. Gaku then put the younger down on the bed, but before he can move away Riku immediately grab his hand. Silver eyes blinks in confusion when he sees Riku stares at him, wishing for something.

“Riku?”

“Can you… accompany me tonight? Please…”

Gaku goes silent for a while. It seems a sudden meeting with his own brother bother Riku more that he thought. Then without any words he removes his coat, putting it on the nearby chair and kick his shoes away, before he lays beside Riku.

As soon as Gaku lay beside Riku, the red head immediately shifts closed until he cuddles with the older one. Gaku let Riku do this, it’s not like this is the first time they cuddle like this. Riku always seek for closeness when he feels shaken with whatever shake him. Need to be anchored, need to remember that he’s not alone. And Gaku gladly become the younger anchor, for Riku himself is Gaku’s own anchor.

One of Gaku’s hand pat the younger head gently. The red head let out a content sigh before slowly dream land take away his consciousness. And not long after, Gaku follow his partner to the dream land.

\-------------------------------

[1] Bake neko: Cats, feral and domestic, are all over Japan. They are in houses as pets, on farms as exterminators, or in cities and towns as strays. Like many of Japan’s animals, when cats live to an old age they develop supernatural powers and transform into yōkai. Bakeneko begin their supernatural life looking almost identical to an ordinary housecat. Soon they begin to walk about at on their hind legs. As they age and their powers increase, they can grow large indeed—up to the size of a full-grown human. It’s carnivorous, it eats; fish, birds, small animals, and occasionally humans. Source: http://yokai.com/bakeneko/

[2] 武器 (buki): weapon

[3] Kougyoku no Kitsune: Ruby fox

[4] Menou no Kitsune: Onyx fox

[5] Hisui no Kitsune: Jade fox


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> so... i decide to update this since i have another idea XD  
> Hopefully idea come to me for my other FF orz  
> Idea... please come to me QAQ  
> Hope you enjoy this one as well~
> 
> Un-betaed.

Silver eyes stares blankly toward the red head, who fidgeting on his seat with stiff expression. Gaku let out a soft sigh before he taps his fingers on the table. The younger that seated in front of him tense, and smiling warily.

“So… let me get this straight… You were singing at the park, then a man appeared and ask you, to take an idol audition. Then because he asked you desperately, and because of your bleeding heart, you accept it and went to the audition. Then… you pass and now need to live in dorm. Am I right this far?”

Riku nod his head slowly. Gaku then rub his own face before sigh again and open his mouth.

“You already ask Mikado-sama permission… and he said it’s ok.”

And once again Riku nod his head, warily watching his partner.

The silver head then groans out. “The heck Mikado-sama… what are you thinking…”

Riku pouts at that. “What’s wrong with me having another job… you know I will be fine…”

“I know you will be fine. I’m worried because I know trouble SEEK you. You’re a trouble magnet after all.”

“Hey!”

An eyebrow rise. “But it’s true right? You didn’t deny it after all. That trouble seeks you.”

“Well…”

Gaku then lean back on his seat while fold his hand on his chest. “Mikado-sama already allow it. And I, from all person, know you can protect yourself just fine. But… I can’t help it that I’m worried about my partner…”

“Gaku-san…” Riku then smile to the older “It’s alright, I promise you that I will do my best to avoid trouble.”

The older man silent for a while before he smiles and reach up, ruffling Riku’s hair. One problem is done… now… Gaku then glances to the side, where his grandparents watching with innocent smile.

“…Can I help you two with something, Grandpa, grandma?”

Yamamura Kouki[1], Gaku’s grandfather from his mother side, let out a chuckle. “Maa, maa. Just ignore us old people Gaku. We’re just having fun watching how you and Riku interact with each other.” The man then glances at his wife. “Remind us when we were young right dear?”

Kouki’s wife, Yamamura Eri[2]; maiden name Ichijou Eri, chuckle as well. “They are exorcist partner after all. But sometimes seeing you two interact making people think that you two is more than that.”

Both Gaku and Riku glances at each other. This is not the first time someone say that to them. They are partner, live together as well, and they interact easily, even in battle they don’t need words. A simple gesture is enough to know what each other next move is. That’s telling how much their trust in each other is.

Even the Head Exorcist himself shake his head in amusement when he sees them fight back to back. And even say something that surprise them.

_‘I pity anyone and anything that get in both of your way.’_

Both Gaku and Riku already become partner for years. It’s telling that they don’t changing partner at all like other exorcist. Something just click together when they fight side by side at first time. Maybe because Gaku was the one that taught Riku the basic first, before Mikado take over for the advance material one.

The two of them already pass a lot of trial and error together. Oh they had fight alright even at beginning, but they make up, and somehow it makes them grow closer and closer. The dangerous mission they take together, fighting with their very own life on stake. No wonder they become closer to each other.

If someone ask what is their relationship is… even themselves feel confused to answer that. The two of them can’t be really think about relationship after all, with their work line and position… yeah it’s impossible. May as well settle with each other, the person they trust the most with their back and life.

For they won’t betray each other.

Gaku then shrug. “What can I say. I trust and love Riku anyway.”

Riku blinks and chuckle, he shakes his head hearing his partner blunt statement. Already used to it. He then smiles brightly. “I trust and love you too Gaku-san!”

Seeing this the two retired exorcist smile at them. Eri then let out a relieved smile. “This way I can just burn the marriage proposal from the main house of Ichijou for Gaku.”

Kouki let out a bark of laugh at that. “Those old bastard still trying to get their hands on Gaku huh.”

Both Gaku and Riku sweat drop when they hear ‘old bastard’ remark. Those so called ‘old bastard’ are the elder from Ichijou family. One of the seven founder family of Exorcist, or the so can be called noble family from exorcist point of view. And Gaku’s grandmother was one member of Ichijou, before she married Yaotome Kouki.

The Ichijou let her be, for at the time Ichijou Eri was no one except one of mid-level exorcist so they didn’t care. But after Gaku attained the title ‘Silver’ of Chroma, the elite force of exorcist, the Ichijou’s elder demand for Gaku to be named as Ichijou. Even try to force marry Gaku to the main house of Ichijou.

But with Gaku as Riku’s exorcist partner, and that mean he is under the Nanase family protection, they can’t do anything. Because while Ichijou is considered a noble, Nanase family is considered as _royalty_. No one dare enough to oppose Nanase family directly, not with three members of their family is part of the Chroma.

With both Gaku and Riku statement earlier… there will prejudice about their relationship, there are already. No one dare to say anything though. And no one dare enough to separate them. Someone actually tried to separate Gaku and Riku, by changing their partner. But their effectiveness drops significantly, so they are paired again. And will never be changed.

Though that doesn’t mean the Ichijou stop their attempt. Hence why the never ending marriage proposal that Gaku received (his good look is an extra that anyone won’t reject).

Gaku and Riku look at each other and sigh tiredly. Politic, even in exorcist world its exist. If they can choose, they don’t want any to do with politics. Their position won’t allow it though. Especially with Riku as the heir.

“Urgh… can we forget about them now? I want to taste my dinner later.” Gaku groans as he lay on the table

Riku let out a weak chuckle at that, both of Gaku’s grandparent do too. Minutes later the four of them eat in warm atmosphere.

“Ah right Riku, be careful alright. Though your health is fine now, it’s different case if you’re very tired.”

The red head nods his head then smile, trying to reassure the silver head. “I will. You worrying too much Gaku-san.”

“…Knowing your past with so many trouble, I’m bond to worry.”

-oOo-

Gaku… really should not say that. He jinxed himself and Riku really. Since currently his _dear_ partner is laying on the bed at the hospital. He immediately rushes here as soon as possible, after Kohaku no Kitsune[3], one of Riku’s summon, come to him and tell him that their Master collapse after performing under the rain. Gaku almost get a heart attack hearing that. He drops everything he do in that instant, thankfully his work is done at that time, and finally arrives here.

It’s near midnight now, thankfully the IDOLiSH7 manager already returns home earlier. And fortunately as well this hospital is connected with the exorcist. So Gaku can visit Riku without worrying of paparazzi.

The said partner only smiles apologetically and innocently toward him. “Um… I can explain?” and then proceed with trying to sit down. Gaku immediately help him, until Riku settle down while lean at the headboard. The silver head then drags a chair beside Riku’s bed and seat there. He cross both of his hands and legs, with a nod he gestures to the younger to begin his side of story.

Riku then take a small breath before sighing out. “Well… it began yesterday when I was patrolling…”

_-Flashback-_

_He just doing his usual patrol around the city while riding on Hisui’s back. Tonight is his turn after all. He might be idol-in-training now. But doesn’t mean he will neglect his duty as exorcist and give his workload to the other exorcist. (even though the other exorcist doesn’t mind it, they are willing even to lessen his burden, but he **minds** it)_

_Then when Hisui jump over an alley he sees it. A child. No… it’s a child but not a ‘normal’ child. Riku then pat his summon, Hisui immediately stop jumping and lands on the roof of a building. Riku then gestures his head to the child, the fox follows her master line of sight and see it._

_“Riku-sama, is that…”_

_“Yeah… Hisui, hide us in your illusion while I confront him.”_

_“Understood.”_

_The jade colored fox closes her eyes for a while, and Riku can feel an invisible veil engulf them. After that Hisui jump down toward where the child it. The child is still silent, watching the car pass in front of him._

_Riku step down from Hisui and crouch beside the child. “What are you watching?”_

_The child blink before he glances to the side and see Riku. He blinks again before he tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Onii-chan… you can see me?”_

_Riku smile gently. “Yes, I can.”_

_The child stares at Riku before he suddenly crying and hug Riku. The red head gently hug the child back, not minding the blood that stained the child head. Possibility, it’s how the child die, a head trauma from car crash. Yūrei **[4]**, the lost soul, it’s not rare for them to appear after all._

_After the child calms down, he rubs his tears away and look at Riku sheepishly. “I’m sorry for crying on you like that Onii-chan…”_

_Wow, this child is polite. Riku is sure that he is not this polite when he is around… maybe 8 to 10 years old from how old the child looks? The red head then let out small chuckle and pat the child’s head_

_“It’s fine. I don’t mind. Can I ask what is your name?”_

_“Um! It’s Natsu! My name is Natsu and I’m 10 years old! How about you Onii-chan, what is your name?” Asks the child with enthusiast._

_“I see… Natsu-kun then. Nice to meet you Natsu-kun, my name is Riku.”_

_“Riku… Riku-nii then!”_

_Crimson eyes widens at that. He has a sudden flashback. But instead of ‘Riku-nii’ he hears ‘Tenn-nii’, the name he hasn’t utter for some years. Riku take a deep breath before interacting again with the child._

_“Well then Natsu-kun, do you mind if I ask you something?” Natsu shake his head and Riku decide to continue. “Ok then. How long are you here Natsu-kun?”_

_Natsu is silent for a while, like counting how long he is there. “Hmm... 4… 5… em 7 days?”_

_“A week huh…” Riku mutters out, he then remembers about the news he hears around a week ago. A car accident, around this area… it matches then. The red head decides to ask once again. “Natsu-kun, are you waiting for something here?”_

_The child looks down at that. “I was waiting for Haru-nii… he is my twin. I remember vaguely that he was almost get hit by the car, I shoved him aside. Then I don’t remember anything else…”_

_Twin… what a coincidence. Before Riku can say anything else, Natsu continue on, he asks something that surprise Riku. “Riku-nii… did I die?”_

_Crimson eyes widens at that unexpected question, the child catch Riku’s expression and smiles sadly. “I see… so that’s why people can’t see me…”_

_This is the first time ever that Riku meet a soul that doesn’t get shock when they find out that they are die. And a young soul at that. Natsu see Riku’s shock expression and laughs._

_“Riku-nii your expression is funny.”_

_“Haha, sorry about that. I’m… just surprised you take this so well.” Answers Riku while rubbing his back head_

_“…Because I heard them said it. The doctor and the nurse. That I will die soon. My body always weak after all… and last week was a few days I can walk around outside…”_

_Riku immediately tense at that eyes widens in shock. This child is similar with him. Then without realizing it he caresses the child’s head. “You’re amazing Natsu-kun, your family will be proud of you.”_

_Natsu beams at Riku. “You think so?!”_

_“Yes.” Riku replies with a nod. “Then… do you have some sort of regret?”_

_“I… want to see my family again. At least I want to see my brother again.”_

_Riku smile at that before he stands up and reach his hand toward Natsu. Hisui smiling behind him in understanding. “Well then Natsu-kun, lets we see them shall we?”_

_The next thing Natsu know that he is riding the jade colored fox and flying on the sky. The child eyes wide but happiness paint his face. His expression is so bright while he watches how beautiful the city is from above. Not long after the child see a familiar house, and they land at the roof beside the house._

_“Riku-nii… how did you know where my house is?”_

_The red head wink to the child. “That’s a secret”_

_Natsu only accept it and nod his head before he looks at the place he once called his house. It’s near midnight and he see that his parents already sleep and to Natsu’s surprise his twin is already a wake. Natsu wants to cry as he sees his brother red and puffy eyes. He then tugs Riku’s sleeve._

_“Riku-nii… can you listen to my last request?_

_._

_._

_._

_Haru watches the empty area beside his futon as he sits still on his own futon. There’s should be another futon beside him… but it’s already empty for week now. The child then grips the blanket tightly. If only he watches the road more carefully… if only he is not careless… his little brother will be…_

_His parent wants him to sleep with them. But he doesn’t want it. He misses his brother… that’s why he wants to sleep at where his brother used to sleep beside him. No matter how hurt is it_

_Suddenly Haru see something black, he blinks his eyes a rub it. A little fox? But the color is black. The fox then notice it is being seen and run toward a box. A big box where all of his little brother belonging is._

_“Hey wait!”_

_Haru stand up and go near the box. He peeks inside but to his surprise he sees no fox there. Then a small box catches his attention. The box is small with blue color. That’s strange, usually his little brother like red or yellow. Blue is more Haru’s color._

_Curiosity win, he takes the small box and open it. His blue eyes widen in shock as he sees what is inside. It’s a charm, a charm for health. There’s a sheet of small paper under the charm. With a trembling hand he takes the paper and open it, and a familiar handwriting greet him._

_‘Dear Haru-nii_

_Happy birthday to you! Or is it to us? Hehe. I don’t know what to give you but with the doctor help I buy this with my saving! The nurse even helped me write this and correct my kanji!_

_With this I hope that Haru-nii will be always healthy so that you can keep playing basketball you love so much! And I pray that you will be a professional basketball player that you always wish for! I will be waiting to see you on TV Haru-nii! You can do it!_

_From your brother, Natsu’_

_Their birthday… it was 6 days ago… so that’s why Natsu being secretive… His little brother wanted to give him this. Tears fall from his eyes as he clutches the box to his body and he cry out. It still hurt it will always be, but he will do his best to fulfill his brother wishes. He won’t give up his dream. He vows from today._

_._

_._

_._

_Natsu watch with a smile and tears on his own face, before he turns around and look at Riku. “Thank you very much Riku-nii.”_

_The red head only smiles as he watches the child body slowly disappear. Because the child regret is no longer there, and Natsu finally can move one._

_“Ah right. Just who are you actually Nii-chan?”_

_Riku chuckle and wink. “Just a passing exorcist.”_

_Hearing that make Natsu let out a laugh. “What with that…” the child then smiles brightly. “Thank you and goodbye, the kind passing exorcist.”_

_And with that Natsu completely disappear, finally moving on to after-life. Riku let out a soft breath at that, a gentle smile paints his face._

_“Sacrifice huh… I will do the same if I’m in your shoe Natsu-kun.”_

_Crimson eyes then closes, before he opens it and it immediately narrow. Hisui that stand beside him tense. Both attention immediately narrow to the hill not far from the house. An oni… Riku sense an Oni. The jade colored fox looks at her master in worry, she can already see Riku trembling hands._

_“Riku-sama…”_

_“It’s fine Hisui.”_

_Riku then take out a small rectangle paper. And call out another one of his summon. The familiar ruby colored fox appear. Without any other word the ruby fox lean down, waiting for his master to climb. Riku then climbs over Kougyoku, a flash of red light from his wrist and a yumi already on his hand hold, dagger alongside it’s holster adoring his thighs, Riku is ready to fight._

_“Let’s go Kougyoku. Hisui, please contact HQ that I sense an Oni. I sense that the Oni is around low to mid-level. But I don’t want to take any chance. I will distract it for a while, please call reinforcement, just to be in case.”_

_“You won’t call your partner Riku-sama?” Asks Hisui in worry._

_Riku shake his head. “It’s his day off and I’m sure he just returned from his work. I… don’t want to disturb his rest.”_

_Kougyoku snort at that. “Riku-sama, not that I like him. But knowing your partner he will drop everything he do and come to your aid. Why did you hesitate?”_

_“…I don’t want to make him worry…”_

_The ruby fox sigh at that. “You doing this will only make him worried. If you collapse Riku-sama. One of us will call him.”_

_“Fine. Let’s go Kogyoku, before we lost sight of the Oni. Hisui, please contact the HQ”_

_The two fox nod their head. “Understood.”_

_~End of Flashback~_

“…After that I confront the Oni. When everything finished it’s already dawn. I returned in hurry, but only manage to get one hour of sleep before it’s time to wake up…”

Silver eyes stares at his partner before he sighs. He stands up from his chair to sit at Riku’s bed, hand reach up. Riku immediately close his eyes, thinking that Gaku will hit his head. But to his surpise, Gaku pat his head gently.

Riku open his eyes, he blinks his eyes owlishly at his partner. While Gaku keep staring at him with those gentle eyes.

“Good job Riku. You did a good job.”

“…You’re not angry?”

“Well… you did your job fine. I feel irritated that you didn’t call me when you sense an Oni, but I know you want to let me rest after just returning from concert. Thank you for your consideration Riku. But if it’s a mid to high level Oni, I will be angry because I know you can’t fight it alone, yet.”

The red head can feel his face flushes red at that, hearing that his partner believe he will be strong enough to fight against high level Oni soon.

Gaku then lean forward and kiss Riku’s head before pat his head again. “You better rest now Riku. So that you can return to your dorm tomorrow.”

The younger nod his head, Riku then laying back again, but he holds Gaku’s hand with his two hands.

“Stay? At least until I’m asleep?”

Gaku let out a smile at that. “I will stay. And I will be the first one you see when you wake up tomorrow.” Riku immediately brighten with that idea, he then slowly closes his eyes with a bright smile paint his face.

The silver head let out a fond huff, letting his partner using his hand to hold. After making sure Riku really asleep, he calls out.

“Are you still there, Kohaku?”

A flash of gentle light, and an amber colored fox with three tails appear beside Gaku. The fox is medium size, slightly bigger from a big dog. Among Riku’s summon this one is specialize in healing.

“Sorry, did I bother you?”

The fox shakes her head. “No, you didn’t. I know that you will call me as soon that Riku-sama fall asleep. You want to know his mental state right?”

Gaku nod at that. The fox then let out a gentle smile, and dare Gaku say, a motherly smile at seeing his nod.

“Riku-sama is fine. Slightly shaken, but his mental condition is stable. Seeing that Oni shaken him slightly, but not as bad as year before.”

The older man let out a relieve sigh at that, actually hearing Riku confront an Oni alone make him afraid for his partner safety. He knows that Riku is strong, but facing an Oni when he knows that the younger have a trauma with Oni…

He sees it for so many time after all, how bad Riku’s panic attack when he sees an Oni for the second time after his parent death. It becoming better now, but he asks Riku’s summon Kuhaku to always tell him of Riku’s mental state whenever the red head just finished a fight against an Oni. Just in case. Riku can’t lie, but he can hide his own pain perfectly under that bright smile. So Gaku doesn’t want to take any chance.

“I think it’s better for you to rest as well Gaku-sama.”

Silver eyes blink at that, he glances to the side and see that the fox stare at him in worry as well. He then smiles.

“Alright.”

He then crosses his hands on the bed, without release his hand from Riku’s grip, and rest on it. Kuhaku raise one of her eyebrow.

“You will hurt your neck and back sleeping like that.”

But the older man only shrug. “I don’t want to release Riku’s hand, so this will make do.” He then smirks and wink toward the fox. “I can ask you to heal me tomorrow.”

The amber colored fox blinks her eyes before she smiles. “Ok then. Have a nice rest Gaku-sama.”

With that Gaku goes to sleep, and right to what Kuhaku says, he does hurt his neck and back after he wake up the next day. Thankfully Kuhaku does heal him, and she does it before Riku wake up, So the younger doesn’t know that Gaku never release his hands grip the entire night.

\----------------------------------------------

[1] Kouki (光希): 光 [kou] (light) 希 [ki] (hope) “Light of hope”

[2] Eri (絵理): Japanese name meaning "blessed prize."

[3] Kohaku no Kitsune : amber fox

[4]Yūrei (yuurei): There are many different types of yūrei. In most cases, how they appear depends on the circumstances on their death. Yūrei are capable of invoking powerful curses. They do not roam about, but haunt one particular place or person. Source: http://yokai.com/yuurei/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how is it?  
> It's so hard thinking for the twin child name... so i just decide to use natsu and haru from weather name.  
> I know that it's not imaginative enough but... ;v;  
> For Gaku grandparents, i don't know their name so i give them a name ><  
> should i give more information about the 7 noble exorcist family?

**Author's Note:**

> So... should i continue this or not? I will list it under complete for now... until i got another inspiration orz  
> what do you guys think?   
> Please leave kudo and comment if you guys don't mind ><


End file.
